


Lipslick

by vocalline



Series: Lips [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, That's it, hyuckil making out, that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29180448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vocalline/pseuds/vocalline
Summary: Hyuck and Taeil make out.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Series: Lips [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166027
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Lipslick

**Author's Note:**

> This the fault of two people.
> 
> 1 - whoever used that stupid font on 127's Japanese tracklist that made the song title "Lipstick" look like "Lipslick"  
> 2 - K because she pointed out the same font issue that I noticed, only then she went and ruined my day by saying "haechans lips wet from kissing"

It’s always slow at first.

Slow and soft and quiet.

Taeil is already in bed. Hyuck climbs in later, skin still warm from his shower, the ends of his hair slightly damp.

Hyuck grins. "Hi," he whispers. 

"Hey." Taeil smiles back, rolling onto his side, his hand coming up to slide around the back of Hyuck's neck, pulling him in gently. He can feel the full-bodied shiver that races through Hyuck as their lips press together, soft and warm. 

Hyuck breathes out a little sigh against Taeil’s lips, their noses bumping together for a moment before they get the angle right. Their mouths slot together more firmly, Taeil’s bottom lip between Hyuck’s, but it doesn’t go any farther for a while. Just gentle presses and brushes of their lips. 

Until Taeil shifts closer, his hand sliding into the long hair at the back of Hyuck’s neck, nails scratching lightly. Taeil's tongue teases lightly at Hyuck’s bottom lip for only a second before retreating. 

It’s enough to pull a soft needy sound from Hyuck’s throat, his jaw relaxing as his mouth falls open. He whimpers, his fingers digging into the softness of Taeil’s side. Hyuck presses himself all along Taeil’s front. Miles and miles of warm skin pressed together under the sheets, only broken by the thin cloth of their underwear. 

Hyuck presses their mouths together again. He nips playfully at Taeil’s lower lip, pulling it between his own lips to suck hard. Taeil groans, the sound rumbling in his throat as he feels his lip swell under Hyuck’s ministrations.

Hyuck pulls back then, blinking his eyes open and grinning at Taeil for a moment. He brings a hand up to thumb at the curve of Taeil’s lips. He only gets a moment to catch his breath before Taeil’s hand tightens in his hair and his mouth falls open on a moan.

Taeil pushes Hyuck over onto his back, rolling onto him, pressing him into the mattress. Hyuck gasps, mouth falling open, probably to whine at Taeil, but he’s cut off when Taeil kisses him again.

Taeil licks into Hyuck’s mouth coaxing at his tongue until Hyuck is meeting him halfway. Hyuck can’t seem to help the little sounds that he makes, his hands scrambling at Taeil’s back to pull him impossibly closer, their legs tangling together. 

Now it’s deeper, wetter, louder.

Taeil groans, nipping at Hyuck’s lips and soothing each bite with the soft press of his tongue right after. Hyuck moans, arching under Taeil, hips jolting up in search of friction. Taeil pushes back, giving Hyuck just a little of what he’s asking for, just for a moment. 

It would be so easy to just give in, take what Hyuck is offering. But there’s no time to take this further, not if they intend to get what precious little sleep they can to be rested for morning schedules.

Hyuck is panting, a high whine caught in his throat as Taeil bites into his lip gently one last time, pulling back a little and letting go.

Taeil thumbs at the flushed curve of Hyuck’s cheek, taking in the sight beneath him. Hyuck’s hair fanned out around his head, lips slick and swollen and kiss bruised.

“You’re so pretty,” Taeil says softly. He drops his head to press kisses to the underside of Hyuck’s jaw, down his neck.

Hyuck huffs out a laugh, tangling his fingers through Taeil’s hair, content to let him continue mapping out Hyuck’s neck and collarbones with his mouth. “I know.”

Taeil snorts in response, and Hyuck can feel Taeil’s mouth curving into a smile against his skin.

They rearrange themselves—Taeil on his back, Hyuck curled into his side, thigh thrown across Taeil’s legs. Hyuck presses a good night kiss against Taeil’s cheek as Taeil reaches up to turn off the light.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/v0calline) or [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/v0calline).


End file.
